Top Secret
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Fanfic escrito a pedido de pytufa1622 espero que te guste. Sirius y Remus están haciendo lo suyo cuando repentinamente entra Hermione a la habitación y los sorprende con las manos en la masa. La chica promete no divulgar el secreto a cambio de algo...
1. Chapter 1

Primera parte del fanfic dedicado a pytufa1622, que me pidió un RemusxSirius en el que Hermione los descubriera ;D espero que te guste!  
**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Top Secret**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzos**

Hermione caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place. Todavía era muy temprano y dudaba que hubiese gente despierta, lo que era para ella una bendición ya que no tendría que aguantarse las quejas de Ron o los gritos que la señora Weasley le dedicaba a los gemelos por su uso indebido de la magia. La paz reinaba en aquel lugar, era el momento ideal para regresar a la habitación de libros antiguos que había descubierto el día anterior, y sí, la casa Black aún conservaba muchas de sus reliquias. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación correcta, y cuando estuvo segura de que era la indicada, la abrió… no esperaba encontrarse con la ardiente escena que tenía ante sus ojos… Remus Lupin y Sirius Black… ¿juntos? Los dos hombres se cubrieron con lo que tenían al alcance y la miraron sonrojados intentando dar explicaciones.

-He-Hermione… nosotros… no…-intentó hablar el licántropo, pero la aludida permanecía muda.

-Nosotros… por favor, no se lo digas a nadie…-suplicó Sirius-. No queríamos que vieras esto, nosotros no… pensábamos que todos dormían.

-Es cierto, nunca tuvimos malas intenciones Hermione, sabemos que eres tan solo una niña y no querríamos acabar con tu… ya sabes…-se disculpó el castaño.

-No… no hay problema…-consiguió decir la castaña-. Yo solo… venía por…

-Los libros ¿verdad?-sonrió Black, pasando por desapercibida la expresión de Hermione-. Llévate los que quieras.

-Les guardaré el secreto si me consiguen una cita con Ron-soltó de pronto la hija de muggles.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron Remus y Sirius al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon.

-Hermione, está mal chantajear a la gente, ¿sabías?-dijo el ex profesor, adoptando un tono serio-. Si quieres salir con Ron es algo que debes lograr por ti misma, tú eres una chica linda y carismática, podrías salir con quien gustes.

-Si no me consiguen una cita con Ron, divulgaré su secreto-fue la única respuesta por parte de Hermione quien, con un libro en manos, salió sonriente.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Sirius, horrorizado.

-Cálmate Sirius, tan solo… debemos tranquilizarnos… y pensar en alguna forma de que Ron salga con Hermione-suspiró Remus.

-Por favor Remus… llevamos años juntos, no podemos dejar que una chiquilla nos diga que hacer, me importa un pepino si es Hermione, la tía de Harry o su novia, a mi nadie me dice que hacer.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Conseguirle una cita a una "chiquilla" o que todo el mundo te marque como gay el resto de tu vida? Sé que la segunda no va muy bien contigo-se burló su amante.

-Bien, bien, yo le conseguiré la cita a esa niña tonta…-refunfuñó el morocho, para luego sonreír ante la cara de ternura de su lobito.

-Te amo perrito-sonrió el licántropo.

-Y yo a ti corderito…

-¿Corderito?

-Sí, lo encuentro apropiado para la situación-rió Sirius para luego tirarse sobre Lupin, mordisqueando su cuello como un can hambriento.

Remus siempre había tenido que resistir la bestialidad y ansiedad de Black. Él era un chico tranquilo y dulce, pero se había encontrado con un verdadero lobo, quien no dudaba dos veces el tirársele encima cuando tenía ganas. Todo había comenzado cuando ellos eran pequeños, jóvenes mejor dicho, en su último año en Hogwarts. El morocho siempre había sido un chico muy popular y jamás había tenido ojos para el pequeño lobito. Eran amigos, pero a pesar de todo, Lily siempre tenía que estar para consolar al pobre Lupin en los momentos en que éste encontraba a su amado besándose con alguna chica, lo que sucedía a diario. Sirius, por otro lado, no era de esos chicos que disfrutan estando en parejas, él prefería ser libre para poder estar con quien gustase, la frase que solía salir con mayor continuidad de su boca era "tranquilas chicas, hay suficiente Sirius para todas", horrible según la novia de James. Cada día se lo veía con una chica nueva, pero nunca en compromiso, lo que era una suerte para Lupin, pero aún así, sabía que el animago jamás aceptaría una idea tan… extraña como la de ser homosexual, probablemente se sentiría discriminado, asqueado. ¿Quién diría que todo comenzaría de una forma tan extraña?

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Remus, finalmente tenía 18 años, lo que significaba, según Sirius y James, fiesta loca. Aún no entendía como había sucedido todo: había madrugado como siempre y se había encontrado con una gran pila de regalos, pero eso no logró cubrir el echo de que su gran amor lo había ignorado todo el día… no le hablaba, no le deseó ni siquiera un feliz cumpleaños, no trabajaron juntos en pociones como solían hacer… nada, y eso estaba llevando a Lupin a una depresión. Quizá… cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él y por lo tanto había preferido alejarse del chico. O tal vez estaba molesto por alguna cosa… habían miles de posibilidades. Pensó en ello todo el día, por lo que cuando subió al dormitorio por la noche, fue tomado por sorpresa por James y Peter, quienes con mucho esfuerzo lograron desnudarlo y atarlo a una silla. No había peligro por parte de los prefectos, después de todo, éste estaba ahora indefenso, sin su varita, mirándolos desde la silla sollozando, sintiéndose humillado… A pesar de la gran emboscada, no fue eso lo que más lo sorprendió, sino que la causa de su mayor sorpresa fue la aparición de Sirius, quien entró riendo al dormitorio y al verlo sonrió, como si esperase verlo así.

-Aquí lo tienes Sirius, tal como pediste-sonrió James, palmeándole el hombro a su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto?!-gritó Remus tan incrédulo como furioso-. ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

-Y lo somos…-les lanzó una mirada significativa a los dos jóvenes que sobraban en aquella habitación y ambos desaparecieron al instante-. Se llama sex friend.

-Sirius tú…-sollozó Lupin, completamente rojo.

-Serás mi bocadillo esta noche…-indicó, para luego acercarse a él, sentarse sobre su regazo y ronronear junto a su orejita-. Lobito…

Ante ese mínimo contacto, Lupin sintió como su palpitante hombría se ponía erecta sin siquiera darle tiempo a respirar. Sirius sintió como el miembro del licántropo hacía presión por debajo de él, intentando penetrarlo sin éxito gracias a los pantalones del animago. Rió ante la excitación del indefenso joven, tan tierno, adorable, inocente, y a punto de perder su virginidad. Se deleitó observando las distintas caras de placer de Remus ante los contactos y las atenciones que le profesaba el morocho a su miembro, primero masturbándolo, luego besándolo y finalmente lamiéndolo, introduciéndolo en su cavidad bucal.

-Si-Sirius-logró articular Remus entre gemidos-. ¿Por qué?...

-¿Me preguntas por qué?-inquirió el aludido, sumamente sorprendido-. Eres el objeto de mi deseo lobito… desde hace tiempo ¿sabes? Todas esas chicas… son el consuelo de no poder tenerte porque eres hombre…

-¿Qué?-se sobresaltó el chico al escuchar esas palabras-. Un momento, detente y repite lo que dijiste.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te burles de mí?

-No Sirius… yo… yo solo…-murmuró el castaño, bajando la vista sumamente sonrojado. El morocho se estaba enfadando con él y sabía que si no hablaba ahora, podría perder a Black para siempre-. Sirius yo también…

-¿También qué?

-También te amo tontito…-rió Lupin, feliz-y no necesitas atarme a una silla para tener sexo conmigo, porque yo también he soñado miles de veces con tener sexo contigo… y siempre despierto con el pantalón húmedo.

-Jajaja-carcajeó Sirius-. Ay Remus… que cosas dices…-sonrió para luego soltarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Te amo Sirius-dijo el chico, besándolo con total desesperación al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Sirius también lo abrazó y lo guió hasta la cama. Al poco tiempo las prendas del morocho quedaron olvidadas junto a las de su acompañante. Aún no podían creerlo, estaban juntos y eran correspondidos… ¿acaso se podía ser más feliz? Lo dudaban. Black, como rebelde que era, se mostraba experto en la materia, y conocía específicamente que puntos le daban un mayor placer al joven recostado bajo él, y no dudaba en acariciarlos y despertar de esa forma la ansiedad de Lupin. No quería lastimarlo, debía ser paciente y esperar a que el licántropo estuviese tan caliente como él, sabía que de otra forma le dolería, lo había experimentado ya en carne propia. Fue paciente, después de todo, era la primera vez del castaño y era normal que estuviese asustado. Aún así… comenzó a desesperarse. Sirius no era de esas personas a les que les gustaba esperar a que todo fuese perfecto, no, para él era como venía, y en ese momento no pudo resistir más.

-Voy a prepararte-anunció, y tras eso volteó a Remus e introdujo un dedo en él, moviéndolo para que se acostumbrase a su presencia. Luego fueron dos, y más tarde eran tres los dedos que se movían de forma circular en el interior del chico.

-Aa… Sirius… no…no se si… estoy listo…-gemía Lupin.

-No te preocupes-sonrió el chico, acariciando el cabello del lobo-. Al principio dolerá un poco pero luego verás que todo ese dolor se transformará en placer ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-contestó el prefecto, poco convencido.

-Aquí vamos-avisó Sirius antes de invadir lentamente el cuerpo del inocente Lupin. Éste no pudo evitar llorar del dolor, pues no era tan sencillo como parecía en las películas, y a pesar de que el morocho se lo había advertido, no lograba soportar aquel tenaz dolor. Era indescriptible, como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, terriblemente doloroso, como para incluso calificarlo con un número que no estuviese en la escala numérica real. Lloraba, lloraba sin compasión, quería que el adolescente saliera de él en aquel instante, pero no podía decírselo, no podía arruinar aquel momento tan especial para ambos… estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

-Relájate corazón, sino será más doloroso…-trató de calmarlo Sirius-. Anda, respira profundo cuando cuente tres… uno… dos… tres…

Remus respiró profundamente varias veces y de a poco sintió como el dolor se iba atenuando. Tras unos segundos aquel dolor se transformó en un profundo placer que volvía loco al licántropo, haciéndolo sentir que podría transformarse en hombre lobo allí mismo a pesar de que no había luna llena. Sirius aumentó la velocidad lentamente, a sabiendas de que era lo que el castaño quería a pesar de que no lo expresara con las palabras exactas. Se necesitaban, era unión programada previamente por un destino en el cual ninguno de los dos creía. Se podía decir que era mágico, pero en aquel extraño mundo, decir mágico quedaría corto… quizás increíble, irrepetible, inhumano… miles de palabras cruzaron las mentes de los jóvenes, pero ninguna al nivel de describir la situación. Al fin y al cabo lo importante era que ya no tenían miedo, ya no había nada que perder, estaba todo dicho… y eran felices…

Y allí estaban ahora, años después en Grimmauld Place, pensando en como conseguirle una cita a Hermione Granger…

* * *

Hasta acá llega la primer parte del fanfic, espero que les vaya gustando como va quedando ^^ jejeje... en fin, nos vemos en la segunda parte del fic =D hasta entonceees~~

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. Chapter 2

Holiiis~ Perdón por la tardanza andaba corta de inspiración, pero como todos esperan, ahora que se estrena la primer entrega del último libro, la inspiración vuelve mágicamente y uno se pone a escribir. Quiero aclarar que el fragmento que relata Hermione en este capítulo está sacado de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, escrito por Kennilworthy Whisp. Espero que les guste.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter, ni Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fans para fans. **

**

* * *

**

-¡Waaah! ¡Siento que voy a volverme loco!-exclamó Sirius, cansado de pensar-. ¿Qué le vio Hermione a ese chico? ¡Lo único que hace es hablar de su nueva escoba! ¿Puedes creer que sabe cuántas pajitas tiene la cola porque las ha contado? Me exaspera.  
-Ya Sirius, tranquilo, recuerda que aún es un adolescente, recuerda como James se la pasaba todo el tiempo pavoneándose con su snitch-lo calmó el hombre lobo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-preguntó el morocho, sin comprender.  
-Que es normal que los muchachos se enloquezcan con el quidditch a esta edad, sobre todo Harry y Ron, está en su sangre.  
-Jeh, ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir-respondió Black-. Eres muy inteligente-dijo, besándolo con ternura, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.  
-Es cuestión de sentido común-repuso el otro, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a almorzar o Molly nos golpeará con una sartén.  
-Sí, muero de hambre.

**Top Secret  
Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento de Quidditch**

La cena no fue lo que se dice… tranquila. Había un ambiente tenso: Fred y George habían vuelto a discutir con su madre, por lo que ésta no les dirigía palabra alguna. Arthur contemplaba a sus hijos sin saber que decirles exactamente, ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para que no los regañaran, ellos mismos debían hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía mientras Ginny, sentada a su lado, la miraba con expresión de aburrimiento. El único que parecía no darse cuenta del silencio de quienes lo rodeaban era Ron, quien le contaba a Harry por milésima vez en el día las características de su nueva escoba de carreras. Sirius se apresuró a comer, sabía que tras la cena podría disfrutar una noche de intimidad con su lobito. Ambos entrecruzaron miradas de complicidad y al volver a mirar a los demás, casi se atragantan con la comida. Hermione los miraba por sobre el libro que llevaba, sabían lo que estaba haciendo, les estaba recordando su pequeño trato. Sirius la miró con irritación pero se calló las palabrotas que planeaba decirle, no era que la chica le cayera mal, era brillante como Lily y ciertamente tenía sentido de la aventura, ella misma había arriesgado su cuello para salvarlo en una ocasión, pero había veces que se pasaba, y le parecía un total capricho lo que la chica intentaba hacer. Las palabras de Ron resonaron en sus oídos… escoba, quidditch, quaffle… ¡Eso era!

-Discúlpenme, yo me retiro. La comida estuvo deliciosa como siempre, gracias Molly-dijo Sirius, levantándose para poner los platos en el fregadero y luego marcharse.  
-Sí, yo también… tengo un par de… cosas que arreglar, con permiso-se disculpó Remus, imitando a Black. Ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Sirius y cerraron la puerta-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
-¡Soy un genio, el genio de los genios!-exclamó el morocho con una expresión de júbilo-. Ya sé qué hacer con Hermione, sé como juntarla con Ron.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Lupin, sorprendido por la alegría que su pareja demostraba.  
-Pues… Ron está OBSESIONADO con el quidditch, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, así es.  
-No para de hablar de su escoba, ¿no es cierto?  
-Ahá-concordó el castaño nuevamente.  
-Y Hermione es… una niña genio… por así decirlo.  
-Sí, es cierto, es una chica muy aplicada-asintió.  
-Pues será muy sencillo, ¡Tenemos que enseñarle a Hermione a jugar al quidditch!-exclamó Sirius, ante lo que la expresión de Remus simplemente se desencajó.  
-¿Estás… hablando enserio?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo-. Sirius, esto no será nada sencillo, Hermione es… con el quidditch… no sé cómo explicarlo sin tener que hablar mal de ella.  
-Bueno, pero por algún lado habremos de empezar, ¿verdad? Por favor Remus, eras tú quien siempre nos decía que no bajemos los brazos, que siempre había una salida.  
-Si pero Sirius… en verdad no creo que esto sea una buena idea…

-Bien Hermione, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre Quidditch?

Remus y Sirius se encontraban con la chica en la habitación de Black, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama frente a Lupin, mientras Sirius la miraba de reojo, recargado sobre la pared, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación. Instantáneamente, siempre dispuesta a demostrar lo mucho que sabía, se puso a repetir lo que había leído en "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

-…y la posición del cazador es la más antigua en el quidditch, porque al principio el juego consistía sólo en marcar tantos. En lo que a sus facultades se refiere, el único cambio importante se remonta a 1884, un año después de la sustitución de…-relataba Hermione.  
-¡Por favor niña, algo **útil**!-exclamó Sirius-. ¿Sabes… volar bien?-ante su pregunta, la muchacha permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a responder, recordando los desastrosos que habían resultado todos sus intentos de vuelo en escoba-. Tienes razón Remus, esto no va a ser nada fácil-dijo, golpeándose el rostro con la palma de la mano.

El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos, sabían que era peligroso pero era un riesgo que querían arriesgarse a correr, además, ¿qué tiene de grandiosa la vida si no tiene un toque de aventura? Claro que Sirius no había podido acompañarlos pues eso ya sería arriesgar su suerte. Pero allí estaban Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger, solos, en medio de una plaza abandonada lejos de cualquier fisgón que intentara ver. La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa ante sus clases de vuelo privadas, sabía que debía mantenerlo a ocultas o Fred y George no dejarían de molestarla en todo el verano, y ya era suficiente con que la molestaran por haber sido elegida como prefecta.

-Bueno Hermione, comenzaremos por lo básico de lo básico, iremos lento para que puedas ir aplicando todo lo que te vaya enseñando a tu propio ritmo, ¿vale? Sé que lo conseguirás-la animó el mayor-. Bien, primero lo primero, debes aprender a sujetar la escoba correctamente, ¿vale?

Pasaron horas bajo la agobiante luz del sol, hasta que finalmente este comenzó a descender lentamente, dando paso a un velo de oscuridad. Hermione estaba agotada, había sido un día muy cansador y solo deseaba bañarse, comer e irse a la cama. Había hecho algún que otro progreso pero no estaba satisfecha, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por delante.

-Quizá… debería pedirle ayuda a… Harry…-opinó la muchacha, respirando agitada.  
-Hermione, él y Ron son mejores amigos y créeme, cuando dos hombres son mejores amigos se cuentan todo… todo-remarcó y un ligero rubor se asomó por sus mejillas.  
-Profesor Lupin… en verdad se los agradezco mucho-sonrió Hermione, mirándolo con gratitud-. Sé que no los debería haber chantajeado pero…  
-No te preocupes Hermione, ambos sabemos lo difícil que es la adolescencia y es por eso que los ayudamos. Además… Ron es algo…  
-¿Tonto? ¿Distraído?  
-Digamos que… está en su propio mundo-rió Remus-. Tan solo tienes que confiar en ti misma, eres bonita e inteligente, no te preocupes.  
-Gracias profesor Lupin…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Okay, cuando me plantee terminar este fanfic tuve que imaginarme una forma de unir a Ron y Hermione que fuera cómica, ¿qué mejor que el quidditch? sabiendo lo obsesionado que está Ron con el juego y que Hermione no es... exactamente la mejor x3 se me ocurrió que sería una forma divertida de unirlos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y continuen leyendo. Nuevamente les pido disculpas por la demora, hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno! He aquí el tercer y último capítulo de Top Secret! =D No saben que alegría me da terminar los fanfics que empecé y en algún momento dejé por la mitad x3 Espero que les guste este último capítulo y que dejen muchos reviews!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este es tan solo un fanfic dedicado de fan a fans.**

* * *

-¿Están seguros de lo que escucharon?  
-¡Por favor Ron! Sabes que las orejas extensibles nunca fallan-replicó Fred, mirando a su hermano menor-. ¡Qué insulto!  
-¿Encima que te proporcionamos esa valiosa información tu dudas de nosotros?-secundó George, dispuesto a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Ron-. ¡Oh claro! Había olvidado que eras prefecto, ahora se supone que debes andar por ahí regañándonos.  
-Ya, ya, está bien, no es que dude de ustedes pero… ¿Hermione entrenando para el quidditch?-preguntó Ron extrañado a lo que los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.  
-¡Oh sí, es cierto! Yo la vi-dijo una risueña voz a sus espaldas, provocando que los tres se sobresaltaran-. Esta mañana ha ido a entrenar con el profesor Lupin, probablemente volverá a la tarde, aunque no sé para que lo intenta, creo que todos aquí sabemos y concordamos en que Hermione no entiende nada de quidditch.  
-Yo creo que lo hace por fuerzas mayores-dijo Fred, codeando burlonamente a Ron-. Quizás quiere impresionarte Ron, digo, como ahora los dos son prefectos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?  
-¡Ya cállense!-les gritó él, colorado hasta las orejas, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues los gemelos habían desaparecido con un sonoro chasquido.

**Top Secret  
Capítulo 3: Dos Caras de una Misma Moneda**

Cuando Hermione regresó de su entrenamiento ya era noche cerrada, llevaban ya bastante tiempo practicando y Sirius y Lupin debían admitirlo, había habido una notable mejora en la condición de la muchacha, no lo hacía nada mal, tan solo era cuestión de costumbre… claro que no había manera de que igualara a Ginny Weasley, pero ese era un tema aparte. Ambos, tutor y aprendiz, llegaron a la casa poco antes de la cena, se despidieron y Hermione corrió al baño pues estaba sudada y cansada, no quería nada más que un buen baño y luego una deliciosa cena por parte de la señora Weasley.

El agua contra su piel le causó un pequeño escalofrío al entrar, cuestión de la diferencia de temperaturas, pero no tardó mucho en hundirse en el agua y relajarse. Llevaba tan solo unos cinco minutos en ese estado cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. La castaña se cubrió soltando una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no era ningún chico, tan solo era su pelirroja amiga, quien entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Ginny, me asustaste-suspiró Hermione, relajándose nuevamente, no precisamente tranquila pero tampoco exaltada-. ¿Necesitas el baño?  
-No, pero necesito hablar contigo Hermione-respondió ella-. Y tiene que ser ahora pues es probable que sea el único rato que tendremos para hablar solas.  
-Ya veo… pues adelante, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda con la tarea?  
-No es nada de eso, estoy aquí para hablar de chicos. Dime Hermione, ¿qué es lo que tú sientes por mi hermano Ron?-inquirió la menor, provocando que la otra se pusiera sumamente roja-. No te preocupes, le pedí a mamá que le echara un hechizo a la puerta por lo que Fred y George no pueden escucharnos.  
-V-vale pero… aún así…  
-Mira Hermione, hoy por la tarde vino Ron a hablar conmigo, dice que estás actuando extraño y que ya casi ni les hablas, además Fred y George me han contado acerca del entrenamiento de quidditch que estás haciendo y bueno… hoy yo misma te vi salir de la casa con el profesor Lupin-expuso Ginny-. Así que, seme sincera por favor, te gusta mi hermano, ¿verdad?  
-¡N-no, claro que no!-dijo Hermione abochornada, sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono cada vez más colorado-. Ginny n-no sé de dónde has sacado eso.  
-Por favor Hermione, seré menor pero eso no significa que sea tonta, no nací ayer-la cortó Ginny-. Dime la verdad.  
-Vale, vale, me gusta Ron… ¿feliz?  
-Y… ahora quiero saber porque estás haciendo toda esta tontería del quidditch si no lograrás nada con eso.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione, confundida-. Claro que me…  
-De verdad Hermione, creí que eras más inteligente, debe ser cierto eso de que el amor deja tontas a las personas. ¿No te das cuenta de que con este tonto entrenamiento tan solo te estás separando más de Ron? Él no te querrá porque sepas jugar o no al quidditch, Hermione, eres su amiga más cercana, algo que ninguna otra chica tiene. Además Ron y tú son caras de una misma moneda, piénsalo…-dijo y le dio tiempo a Hermione para meditar.  
-T-tienes razón… Ron y yo… nos complementamos… es como si… ¡No puedo creer lo tonta que he sido! He estado perdiendo el tiempo practicando un juego que ni siquiera me gusta jugar cuando podría haber estado ayudando a Ron a hacer la tarea.  
-Vale, creo que me comprendiste. Hermione, no te presiones, Ron sabe que no eres… la mejor… jugando quidditch, pero no por eso se ha alejado de ti, ¿verdad? Él te aprecia mucho, me atrevería a decir que incluso como algo más que una amiga, pero eso sería ir demasiado lejos en cuanto a las afirmaciones, no digo que no lo haga, tan solo no quiero arriesgarme a decir algo de lo que no estoy segura. Así que, hazme un favor, ahora cuando terminemos de comer ve a la habitación de Harry y Ron y por favor ayúdalo a terminar la tarea, ¡Me está volviendo loca! ¡Me pregunta cosas que ni siquiera he visto!  
-Ginny en verdad yo… gracias, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para devolverte el favor?-preguntó Granger, algo avergonzada de sí misma-. Cualquier cosa, lo que necesites.  
-Vale, consígueme una cita con Harry-fue lo único que dijo la menor antes de salir de la habitación, guiñándole el ojo.

Sirius y Remus miraron a la chica frente a ellos sin entender, intercambiaron miradas por un momento y luego volvieron a centrar su atención sobre la muchacha.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya no precisas nuestra ayuda?-preguntó Sirius, sumamente sorprendido-. Creí que querías conseguir esa cita con Ron.  
-Pues he cambiado de opinión-dijo ella sin más-. Ron es algo distraído, pero supongo que con el tiempo se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él… quizás ahora no es momento adecuado, además, no quiero apresurar las cosas, después de todo los chicos aún son unos inmaduros.  
-Vaya, ¿qué te hiso cambiar de opinión?-Remus la miró tan sorprendido como Sirius.  
-Nada, tan solo quiero seguir así y disfrutar de mi amistad con Ron-respondió Hermione, sonrojándose al recordar la conversación mantenida con Ginny en el baño.  
-Pero entonces…  
-No se preocupen, les guardaré el secreto-prometió la menor, sonriéndoles-. A decir verdad nunca lo habría divulgado, no es mi estilo, pero bueno… supongo que el amor vuelve tonta a las personas.  
-Osea que hicimos todo esto…-comentó Sirius irritado.  
-No, no fue en vano, me ayudaron a darme cuenta que en verdad no necesitaba salir con Ron sino permanecer cercana a él. Tal vez era que estaba celosa-reconoció ella-. Celosa de que le prestara más atención al quidditch que a mí, quería compartir el mundo que tanto le gusta.  
-Hermione, aunque Ron no lo admita él te adora, y te adora por lo que eres-reflexionó el licántropo, mirando a la chica.  
-Lo sé, ¿a quién recurriría prácticamente todos los días de su vida por cuestiones de tarea si no fuese a mí?-rió la muchacha.  
-Vaya… creo que has aprendido una valiosa lección el día de hoy-reconoció Lupin.  
-Sí, muchas gracias por todo, a los dos-agradeció y sin más salió de la habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas y el aroma a sexo se percibía en la habitación. En la cama, dos hombres acostados entrelazaban sus manos, sonriéndose mutuamente. Sirius abrazó a Remus, atrayéndolo contra sí y besando primero su frente y luego sus labios. El tibio contacto de sus labios hiso estremecer a Lupin.

-Ahora podemos volver a tener sexo tranquilos, sin remordimientos y sin acordarnos que le debemos un favor a una chiquilla-dijo el morocho.  
-Tienes razón, pero también tienes que aceptar que el amor vuelve loco a las personas-repuso el castaño.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú harías cualquier cosa por mí?-preguntó Sirius, mirándolo fijamente.  
-Claro que sí, cualquier cosa-confirmó su amante, sonriéndole con ternura antes de volver a unir sus labios en otro tierno beso.  
-¿Sirius? ¿Profesor Lupin?-una voz preguntó desde el umbral, sumidos en su mundo como estaban, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Harry había abierto la puerta de la habitación y ahora los miraba con la boca abierta-. ¿Q-qué diablos…?  
-¡Harry!-exclamó Sirius, completamente rojo, cubriéndose a la vez que cubría a su lobito-. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?  
-Creo que soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta…-murmuró el chico, aun boquiabierto.  
-Harry, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie…-suplicó Remus.  
-V-vale… no le contaré a nadie lo que vi… tan solo si me consiguen una cita con Ginny-Potter sonrió radiante antes de salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y luego se desplomaron en la cama, agotados sin poder creer su mala suerte.

-Ya, ¿puedes dejarlo?-preguntó Sirius, mirando a la escritora de mal humor.  
-Vale, vale, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Helena, tecleando una última palabra:

**¿FIN?**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** YAAAAAAAAAY~~ Terminado =D como prometí, me puse las pilas y lo cerré. Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a la persona a la cual está dedicado. Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, me estoy dedicando a terminar todos los fanfics que dejé inconclusos, tarea agotadora pero se puede xDD emm fin, como siempre Ginny siendo cable a tierra =P Jaja y tenía que haber una pequeña intervención de los gemelos jaja. Bueno, hasta la próxima se ha dicho, espero sus reviews!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
